


just a bit of mischief, just a bit of love

by Aelig



Series: Dick & Jason Week 2021 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bruce Wayne is a Very Tired Parent, Cuddles, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Troll, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Homework, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd is a little shit, Jason Todd is a troll, Literature Nerd Jason Todd, Multilingual Dick Grayson, Romani Dick Grayson, Sibling Bonding, Tickling, dick grayson is a little shit, it's implied but it's here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: "Dick was pouting. Or the nearly-adult equivalent.Jason was delighted."OR: It's homework time and siblings bonding time combined.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Dick & Jason Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153631
Comments: 7
Kudos: 207
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	just a bit of mischief, just a bit of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hello again!! I hope you're all well!!
> 
> This one is for the Day 1, with Student Dick and Teacher Jason... I think I forgot a part of the prompt (???) but to be honest I just wrote it like that on my notes,,,, oooooops,,,,, Also it's just low key inspired pdifh and it's more siblings mischief than anything else. 
> 
> Anyway it was very fun to write!! 
> 
> Thanks to [AgapantoBlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapantoBlu) for being my beta!! You are wonderful :heart:

Dick was pouting. Or the nearly-adult equivalent.

Jason was _delighted_.

“So,” he said again, a huge smile on his face. “You need my help?”

Dick glared at him. “Would you please stop? I’m just asking you to re-read my essay.”

“So, you need my help,” pointed Jason again.

Dick didn’t answer right away; instead, they stayed glaring at each other and refusing to be the first to look away.

Jason was the first one to break, because Dick had an impressive glare, even scarier than Bruce’s - definitely on Alfred level. Impressive. But Jason would not lose completely today.

“Oh, come on! You could say you need my help just for once, you know!” He was now the one pouting, arms crossed on his chest, but it was all part of his tactic. He knew he was cute like that, and adults often fell for it. His brother, way less, but he could still try.

Dick cocked an eyebrow before sighing. “ _Fine_ . Jase, I need your help with this essay. Could you _please_ help me?”

“That didn’t sound very sincere,” noticed Jason. His brother sent him a pointed glance. “Buuuut that will be enough. Give me that.”

Dick took his essay out of his folder and gave it to Jason. He looked over and scrunched his nose. “Dude, I just read the first line and there’s already, like, three different faults here.”

“First, English is _not_ my first language, and second, I wrote it last night, alright?”

“Okay, okay!” Jason raised his arms in surrender. He may not have known this about his brother, but he was aware it wasn’t something you should mock. Besides, he was pretty sure he had heard Dick speaking more languages than he could name, so. Yeah. “I’m not judging, I swear.”

Dick sighed before his shoulders dropped. “Sorry. I’m a little tense, but I shouldn’t take it on you.”

Jason shrugged. “Oh, you didn’t. It’s alright.” He hesitated a second. “Something going on?”

Dick looked at him. His gaze was intense, hard to hold for a long time - his blue eyes were searching, looking in his very soul for an answer to a question he didn’t know he had asked. Then, he tilted his head a little and smiled.

“It’s alright. I got it, don’t worry.”

Jason huffed but didn’t ask for more - Dick would tell him if he wanted to.

“Can I write on the paper?” asked Jason instead.

“Yeah, go with it. I want to rewrite it better anyway.”

“ _Nice_.”

Jason took a red pen and immediately started scribbling on the paper, striking words and revising sentences. It was oddly fun to do - he would never dare to correct a book even if some things weren’t hitting _right_ for him, but correcting his big brother’s essay on a classic of literature? That was definitely something he liked to do. Too bad Dick was on his way to graduation and would probably not need his help anymore - it was already _a lot_ that he asked for it in the first place. It was also nice to have his brother recognizing his strengths. More than nice - he wasn’t sure which word he’d attribute to the feeling growing inside of him, but he liked it.

Dick was on his laptop, now, waiting for him to finish. He typed quickly, at a rhythm that seemed nearly impossibly fast for Jason.

“So,” Jason started, twenty whole minutes later, the essay covered in red before him. “I finished.”

Dick glanced at the paper and grimaced. “Well, that doesn’t look good.”

“Nah, it’s pretty good, you have the whole idea and good arguments, it’s just… I think you used _at least_ five different languages there. How much sleep did you have before writing this?”

Dick shrugged before taking his essay back. “I’m actually not sure.”

“It’s just a lot of wrong words or sentences who don't make sense or things like that. But the rest is pretty good.” Because, obviously, Dick was good at school too.

Was there something he wasn’t good at? Because Jason still hadn’t found anything. It was awe-inducing and frustrating at the same time. The worst part was that Dick didn’t even seem aware of that - he was just doing everything as if it was effortless and without realizing no one could do the same.

Stupid big brother.

“Thanks, Little Wing.” Dick raised his head and met his gaze, a little smile on his face. “It’s going to save me _a lot_ of time.”

Jason tried really hard not to blush at the compliment. He wasn’t sure he had succeeded. “You’re welcome.” And then, he added, “I think you know too many languages,” because he couldn’t leave it at that.

Dick snorted. “Probably.”

He started to work on his essay once again, and Jason went back to reading like he was doing before Dick interrupted him. The silence was nice - the company too. Jason really didn’t mind.

At one point of time, Alfred came by to give them snacks and drinks. With a _full_ tea-pot. They still hadn’t finished it, despite both of them drinking tea. On the other hand, the snacks were devoured rather quickly.

It was when Bruce came to check up on them that everything went to hell. Because, of course, Dick and Jason couldn’t pretend to go along when Bruce was around - it was just too funny to see him trying to get them to like each other when there was really no need for it. So, as soon as they heard Bruce’s footsteps, they immediately shared a glance, dropped everything they were doing to jump at each other with a battle cry. Or, more accurately, Jason jumped at Dick who caught him with an amused grin and mock-fell on the floor.

“You’re a _dick_!” yelled Jason, because he was really original.

His brother ate his laughter before adding to the fake silly fight. “And you’re a little shit!”

Instead of trying to _really_ fight him, Dick started to tickle him on his side, exactly where he _was_ ticklish. Jason had to suppress his laugh the best he could, and his brother, _damn him_ , grinned even more.

“Stooop,” he finally let out, real tears at his eyes with how much he was stopping himself.

In the hallway, Bruce’s footstep had stopped. For a second here, Jason thought he would try to intervene; but instead, just like they expected, their father turned around and his footstep quickly faded away. He was probably in one of his “I don’t want to deal with this” mood.

They immediately stopped moving, Jason still half-lying on Dick, his brother’s hand resting on his back instead of tickling his sides. They looked at each other, before bursting out in laughter.

“Good work today,” said Dick when their laughs started dying slowly but surely.

Jason felt the warmth coming back in his stomach. It was agreeable, to be so fully accepted by his brother. To be - on the same page, and understanding each other with a simple look, and sometimes argue but never stop loving each other. It was like he had missed having a connection like this one during his whole life and just discovered it now.

“Thanks,” he finally let out.

Dick smiled, before kissing his forehead. Jason smiled too, in contentment.

Before squeaking as Dick went back to tickle him, _this terrible and awful big brother_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> I'll try to finish my prompt for Day 4 tonight! But I honestly can't promess anything, except that i do want to finish this week, i just can't say it's gonna be done in time :'D
> 
> Take care, love for all of you!! :heart:


End file.
